Dark Clouds Clear Fields
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: stormy weather two heros someone may die but you won't know unless you read pikachuxbuneary


Hello fan fiction readers like I promised here's the pikabun story of romance and tragedy. Well any hoo this is officially my first story and I couldn't be happier enjoy. Ps () is thought [] is action pss I don't own pokemon but I do own this story.

Dark Clouds Clear Fields

The day was dark almost no light at all. The air was thick and depressing. Everyone from humans to pokemon felt sadden by these events, even hunter J felt sadden and looked out the window with her salamance. Even with the dark cloud looming over all of sinnoh two pokemon saw this as the perfect cover for hide and seek .They were none other than the forest resident kids Sparky a Pikachu and his friend Bunbun she was a buneary . To them this was nothing as long as their together even this depressing day couldn't stop their joy. As they played they both had a secret that they never told anyone not even each other. That secret was … a secret to never be known by anyone else.

"Ready or not here I come." spoke a very confident Pikachu.

[Quietly] "Where are you?"

[giggling behind tree] (I wonder if he'll ever find …)[ looks around tree and is surprised]

"Where did he go?"

"BOO!"

"AHHH"using dizzy punch a frighten Bunbun knocks out Sparky that now lies there half conscious.

"Ohh sparky I'm sorry I thought you were a … a…"

Now coming to his senses"No no its okay sorry for scaring you but come on there's nothing to be afraid of I mean remember only you and me come out on day like this"

"Maybe ...but still you never know"

And right she was for in the forest watching the two play was a pack of feral zangoose looking for a target to release some stress and they look more then appropriate.

Branches breaking

"What was that?" Bunbun now frighten exclaimed.

Sparky now Looking for the source of the broken branches "Nothing but just in case let's go home.

The two began to walk home only to realize ten minutes later …

"WHERE LOST" the two exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?"Bunbun asked now panicking at the predicament.

"Relax Bunbun you don't have to worry I'll protect you from anything no matter what remember I'm here for you"

Bunbun immediately felt her face heat up with a blush and was glad the fog hid her face.

(What's this feeling? I feel like I'm really close to a campfire and why is my heart beating so fast?)

Suddenly

The fog dispersed. The two looked around and was shocked with fear as they look at the small group of seven zangoose surrounded them yet also shocked by the fog disappearance in the area. The leader then spoke.

"Well looks like there's no point in sneaking huh"

"What do you want?" Sparky spoke up courageously while standing in front of Bunbun with one arm extent to the side as a way of protection.

"Well all we want is a 'punching bag' and you two seem suitable "the leader laughed as he said those words.

"Then you better keep looking" Sparky said then whispered to Bunbun "okay listen closely use protect and bounce and get back to the cave "

Wide eyed she said "But what about you "Bunbun spoke worried about Sparky.

"Don't worry I can handle them just leave this to me okay now go"

"But … I… I can't just leave you"

"Look Bunbun I know you're scared but trust me I'll be fine and besides I can't fight if there's a chance of you getting hurt."

Bunbun was touched at how much he cared and then remembered what he said which caused her to blush again.

*Flashback*

"Relax Bunbun you don't have to worry I'll protect you from anything no matter what remember I'm here for you.

*End of flashback*

Just then Sparky tells Bunbun to go. Now snapping out of her daze she said "you better not lose you hear me or I'll dizzy punch you to the next millennia "Sparky nodded and with that Bunbun used protect and hopped over the zangoose surrounding them.

The leader enraged "What are you idiots doing go get her "

With that they chased Bunbun but only for five seconds before a yellow flash moved passed them and they fell to the floor forever motionless.

"Well now do you see .when I said you better keep looking …it wasn't a suggestion."Sparky said menacingly as electricity ran of his body as an item glowed around his neck

Eyes wide open with fear"is that a…a...a…"the leader said before being answered.

"Yes this is the zap plate the ultimate electric type item "

[panicking] "zangoose attack " in the end the results were the same as before a yellow light blurred pass them and the remaining zangoose fell to lay eternally motionless…that is all but one ..

"Now where did the leader go … I guess he was a coward" Sparky was about to walk home and comfort Bunbun when the ground beneath him broke apart and he was badly slashed across his body leaving him in pain.

"Aaahhhhh" Sparky screamed from the pain.

Meanwhile

"Aaahhhhh" "huh that was Sparky's voice I have to help him but how "Bunbun pondered when something caught her eye in the center of a tree… in the center of the tree was a…

"Is that a…"

"Argh "Sparky screamed as zangoose kicked him across the field

"Not so mighty now huh "

Struggling to stand "you're going down" Sparky spoke weakly.

"Oh really do you honestly think you can win you can't kill me "

"No but I sure can"

And with that Bunbun punctures the zangoose leader's heart … with the claw of a kabutops

*Flashback*

"Is that a … kabutops skeleton "

"Argh"

"Oh no Sparky … sorry Mr Skeletion but I need your hand "she took the blade and ran to save Sparky"

*End of flashback*

"Aahhh how … can ...i …be beaten… by children" zangoose spoke his final words before joinig the same fate as his men.

"Bunbun?"Sparky spoke weakly

[Running to his side and kneeling] "oh Sparky why did you try to be a hero?"

"I wasn't trying to be a hero all I was doing was protecting you" [ Looks at the zangoose leaders body with the kabutops blade still perturbing the body] " but looks like you protected me"

[begin to cry] Sparky if only I came sooner I … I'm"

"no this isn't your fault don't blame yourself "Sparky shook his head having a hard time staying conscious "I just have one regret "

[now really crying] no don't talk like that your going to be fine … don't leave me!"

"Bunbun come closer please "Bunbun leaned in. when she heard him she thought her heart stopped.

"What "

I said … [now also beginning to cry] I love you [smiles at her] .

Shocked and glad Bunbun really breaks down and grabs Sparky's hand and said between sniffs.

"Sniff Sparky sniff I love you too sniff" Sparky smiled but then frowned and said

"Forgive me if only we could enjoy life together ... but [begins to sob and mutter] I can't keep my word to protect you anymore"

Bunbun was devastated .she couldn't lose her friend not after telling each other how they felt. And they won't like a focus punch she slowly remembered something she found earlier when she hid behind the tree.

*Flashback*

"1 2 3 "

"Hee hee "(he'll never find …ahh …"Bunbun had tripped over some weird looking root." Hmm why does this look familiar … oh well might as well keep it as a souvenir for today"

*End of flash back*

"Now I remember "Bunbun exclaimed then looked through her fur and took out a root like item. she crushed it in her paws and tried to help him eat it but it was to bitter to eat "please Sparky don't leave me" with that Sparky reluctantly swallowed the root grindings it really did the trick his injures no longer in a serious condition and with that Bunbun grabbed Sparky into a hug and said while crying "you know I'm going to get you for making me cry"

"I hear you ... sorry for worring you" Sparky said pulling Bunbun into a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry I put you through that I'll see to it you won't have to go through that again ... I love you Bunbun."

"I love you too"

With that said they moved their heads closer in till their lips connected and they shared their first kiss.

From that day on the two of them had been together as a couple but one month later

The sun is shining brightly as the two love birds lay in the grass

"Hey Bunbun" Sparky said

"Yes Sparky "

"What do you think dispersed the fog that time with the zangoose?"

"You know what now that you mention it we never found out but who cares were together and alive"

"Right" Sparky said before pulling Bunbun into a kiss.

But unknown to the two of them watched an omastar smiling at the two

"thank you two for avenging my friend thanks to you two those zangoose can't harm anyone anymore "(who could have thought a round disc could teach me defog lucky huh)

THE END

WELL what do you think it's done hope you liked it anyway I'm doing request for pairings and I'll do my best to put it up ps be on the lookout for my new story PMD: Shadow Arcadia

THIS IS pokemonchessplayer and that's checkmate for this story.


End file.
